lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShadeTheNarwhal/Probable Franchises for Year 3
NOTE: This is not a blog post for ideas for Year 3, rather actual speculation. Oh, and this'll be continuously updated. What's up, it's ya boi Shade. After lots of evidence being gathered, I have created a chart of the most probable franchises and characters for LEGO Dimensions Year 3, Waves 10 through most likely 15. So, let's do this. Bound to happen LEGO Nexo Knights I have no idea what this is, but it's a new LEGO television show, so... it's gonna be in there. Steven Universe I don't get why this wasn't in Year 2. SU is Cartoon Network's most popular show, even more so than Adventure Time, and it deserves recognition in LD. I'm guessing that Steven will have a Level Pack with Lion as a vehicle, and the other Crystal Gems will get Fun Packs (maybe Lapis and Peridot could get a Team Pack?). Star Wars (and other Disney stuff) This is gonna happen if Disney decides that they want to stay in the toys-to-life market. A Luke Skywalker Level Pack is an obvious choice. If they branch out with other Disney things, then please have a Dipper and Mabel Team Pack. Sherlock Yep. BBC's Sherlock. The fact that BBC is already in the game through Doctor Who is enough evidence, but Sherlock's fourth and final season is airing in the same year as Year 3 is being released. A Sherlock Story Pack is evident, and since franchises with Story Packs usually have a Fun Pack character, Jim Moriarty is a good pick. The LEGO Ninjago Movie I really don't need to explain myself with this one. Possible Minecraft This should've been in LD already. There are many LEGO sets for it, and it has a lot of potential. A Level Pack with Steve is gonna happen for it, as all video game franchises so far (except for LCU, that'll have a Story Pack because our lord and saviour Bio-mech Matthew Riley says so, hurr durr) have had Level Packs. Marvel Comics It's extremely obvious as to why this is possible. Perhaps Fun Packs for Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk and Thor are gonna happen, with Black Widow and Hawkeye getting a Team Pack. Alien A famous 80s movie with an extra-terrestrial or supernatural character? LEGO Dimensions loves those, so I don't see why Alien can't be in LD. Sure, it's a horror movie, but Jurassic World was a horror movie. The Xenomorph, or whatever it is called, might get a Fun Pack. Ferris Bueller's Day Off My reasoning for this is the same as my reasoning for Alien. Ferris will get either a Level Pack or Fun Pack. Supernatural ...is owned by Kripke Enterprises, which is owned by WB. A Sam and Dean Team Pack would make sense, with Dean's vehicle being the Impala and Sam's being... something. Castiel and Crowley may have Fun Packs. Looney Toons A classic franchise made by Warner Bros.. There's no reason that this shouldn't be in LD Y3. Maybe Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck could have a Team Pack, and Yosamite Sam with a Fun Pack. The Angry Birds Movie The Angry Birds Movie already has LEGO sets. 'Nuff said. I'm guessing Red gets a Fun Pack with the Slingshot, and he can change into the other birds. Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory LEGO Dimensions loves it's old movies, and WWtCF is one of the greatest ones. I'm pretty sure that WB made it, so it's even more probable. There could be a Charlie Level Pack with the Wonkaboat and the Wonkamobile, and a Willy Wonka Fun Pack with The Great Glass Elevator. Might happen MLP:FiM I know that Hasbro and LEGO aren't bffs, but they could set aside their rivalry for this game. And since the MLP Movie is coming out in the same month as Wave 11, a Twilight Story Pack is most likely. A Discord Fun Pack would also be a cool idea. The Matrix Another colt classic movie/movie series, the only thing holding The Matrix back from being in LD is that it was rated R. But still, they could just tone the R-rated stuff down. A Level Pack or Fun Pack with Neo is probable, as with an Agent Smith Fun Pack. FNaF I know that this game series isn't everyone's favourite, and it hasn't even been on a console yet, but something tells me that it has a small chance of being in LD. Now, they have multiple choices for the Level Pack (it is a video game franchise after all). Mike Schmidt is a good choice if they want to replicate the first game's story from the protagonist's point of view, or Freddy if they want the antagonist's (or maybe FNaF World). The Puppet is good for an origin story. Purple Man/William Afton is also possible if they want to to a Sister Location level. Arrowverse EVERYBODY WANTS THIS. That's pretty much all the evidence that this could be in Y3, other than the fact that DC is in the game. A Team Pack with Arrow and The Flash could happen, as well as a Captain Cold, Atom, Firestorm or Vixen Fun Pack. Half-Life I don't know anything about it, other than it was made by Valve. Team Fortress 2 I don't know anything about it, other than it was made by Valve. The Hunger Games This one is quite requested. It would complete the trio of books with fandoms (as HP and LoTR are in the game) and I believe that Warner Bros. are behind the movies. Katniss may not get a Level Pack, though, as none of the other book or comic book franchises have gotten one before. A Fun Pack is evident. Not gonna happen I'm too lazy to write the franchise names in these things with the three equal signs in the editing mode Here are the impossible franchises. Undertale, because it is even more indie than FNaF. DHMiS, because it's literally a YouTube exclusive series. Salad Fingers, because it's just like DHMiS. Skylanders, because it is competing with LD. Nintendo stuff, because the game is also on PlayStation consoles and XBox consoles. Spongebob SquarePants, because it is owned by Mega Blocks. Metaworld and Venture, because those don't actually exist. Scribblenauts, because 5th Cell might be going bankrupt. Teen Titans because TTG is already in the game. Finally, Class (the new Doctor Who show) because it is really gorey. Category:Blog posts